An Auror's Capture
by Amy Clearwater
Summary: A young Auror and a member of Dumbledore's most trusted grouping of wizards and witches, the Order of the Phoenix, Charlie Weasley. Are captured by the most loyal followers of the one they are against, Lord Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

~~*Notes from the Author: I'm more of an Rper than a FF writer, but after a few failed attempts I'm giving it another go! I would like to take this time to say that I appreciate those of you who put up with my endless whining and talking of nothing but HP 24/7.  
  
BC: Thanks for coming half way across the country to try your new life with a little help from your best friend! LYLAS!  
  
AlexReese: Though we have our moments there is no one more fitting of a cosmic twin!  
  
Teddy: Come what may  
  
Nicola, Ally, Cy, Patrick, and other various Rpers that know me from the HP. Com boards, thanks for spending hours and late nights via late' Rping with me!!  
  
If anyone has any questions about this story, leave me a review!!!  
  
Now the Legal mumbo jumbo- The following contains a fictional story involving my main character and Charlie Weasley. This story also contains Adult Content and is rated accordingly, so you were warned! Contained in these words are also characters, places and words copywrited by JKR©. With that said, "The show must go on." *~~  
  
A crisp Autum sun looked down on the people littering the popular shopping place of the Wizarding world, Diagon Alley. Not far from people of her own world a blonde haired, blue eyed muggle clothed witch named Amy Clearwater wandered the string of muggle shops on the other side of the wizard alley. Her eyes holding an irritation as she paced the store windows nervously.  
  
"Can't believe he left me. ruddy git." She muttered angrily, her Suffolk tone hanging in the brisk Autum day.  
  
Muggles mindlessly pass by Amy as she stands cursing under her breath. A middle aged salt and pepper haired approached Amy slowly and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump ever so slightly. Turning to see the person who touched her she faced her partner, Edward Wallace. The first sound between the two was of her thwacking the shoulder of her partner. Reaching to cover and back away from her attacks he bumped into a few muggles knocking their purchases from their arms.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't mean it did we dear?" He asked Amy giving her a look of a person who knew how to give a quick lie and cover story. Understanding the look she nodded and started helping them gather their belongings from the street.  
  
"Really quite sorry about that... really didn't mean to do that." She stated in an apologetic tone.  
  
A few more words were exchanged between the aurors and the muggles, before Amy spotted a nearby vacant looking alleyway between the stores. Pulling her partner forcibly into it she rounded on him. "What in the bloody hell did you do that for.. You know right well who we're looking for and you left me alone! I didn't come on this mission to be used as ruddy bait." A fury ensued in her eyes as she spoke to him. After finishing her rant she waited for him to answer.  
  
"But. well.. you see, we really just wanted to lure his younger followers to you. You're the most capable of the available Aurors in the ministry." He said, his voice slightly waivering as the confidence in this mission fleeted his speech. Her face screwed up again, trying to contain her anger. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that you got me assigned to this mission was because I was the last decent looking witch available in the Unspeakables Department." The young Auror's tone continuing to sound angrier as her partner tried to defend the decisions made about this mission.  
  
"Well. Sorry Miss Clearwater, but it's the truth. We need to find out who is following you-know-who. Getting the attentions of his younger members with a young hot girl is easier than using spies."  
  
She scoffed at him and shook her head lightly, her wrath about to be unleashed on her partner, but it would wait as she could feel her bracelet start to chant. It was no ordinary bracelet as she was no ordinary witch. Her bracelet was a symbol of the chosen protector of her druid clan, The Dragon Fire Clan. It acted as a sort of early detection for extreme danger. A bright flash filled the alley as her bracelet quickly turned into a gauntlet covering her hand, wrist, and forearm. It's look resembling solid silver quidditch padding.  
  
Edward backed into the nearby wall witnessing this, his hands trembling as he reached for his wand. Raising it he aimed straight for Amy. 


	2. Dates and Deception

~~@Note from Author: I appreciate those who have taken time to read my puny little chapter and also responded.  
  
Leya: See ya on the boards mate!! Give everyone mad huggles for me!  
  
Kenna Hijja: I wouldn't suggest reviewing if you can't structure a sentence properly let alone attacking anyone with a strong woman character, and the coincidence is that I AM my character. The sarcasm, it's all me and MY personality, ever hear of conveying yourself in a character role? There is NO RELATION between this character and Penelope Clearwater, mere mistake on my part when creating the character nearly 2 years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking at her trembling older partner she shook her head lightly at his demeanor. Her eyes scanning the allyway as a dark cloaked figure appears from behind a large dustbin at the end of the alley. She de-activated her gauntlet with a slight grimace and reached for her wand slowly as she stepped towards the figure.  
  
"In the name of the Ministry of Magic announce yourself." Stated Amy firmly in a tone that would be befitting of a muggle policeman. Muttering a spell under her breath the tip of her wand lit, casting a faint light along the alley. It's small light shadowing the figure more as he raised his hands, no wand in sight.  
  
A deep hollow sounding voice came from the cloaked mystery man at the end of the alley. "I 'as jus lookin fer a bit'." He said slowly, his tone that of a well worn man.  
  
As she approached she noted a rough looking cardboard tent set up between the dust bins, old cans littered the outside as if to catch rain to drink. "Whassat you say bout magic?" He inquired of the witch. Heaving a sigh she flicked her wand at the clearly homeless muggle.  
  
"Obliviate"  
  
Stashing her wand back in her bag and noting the look on his face she was happy that at least one thing went right today. Shaking his head lightly he looked at Amy quizically as she thrust a crisp ?5 note into his hand. "Thank ye miss, I'll be eatin proper today." He looked happier then he had been in a while she was guessing. He smiled showing his flawed and missing teeth. "Ye shouldn' be in 'ere. you don belong in this alley" He said as he started leadin the Auror out of the alley back to the muggle filled street.  
  
She turned to look around the alley before leaving it, her saphire orbs scanning for any trace of her partner. A fresh wave of fury broke over her coming up short on her search of her partner. He did it again. A low soft growl escaped her parched lips as she straightened her clothing heading for the string of muggle shops again.  
  
"If that ruddy git wants to leave me. fine it's going in the report and I'm going shopping." She muttered furiously to herself.  
  
Adjusting the handbag at her shoulder she headed into a shop called 'Limited' A large smile crossed her visage as she sifted through the racks of the latest muggle fashions. After a few moments she had an armfull of clothes that she needed to try on. Finding her way to a changing room she bumped into Edward. Pulling his arm forcefully she yanked him into a corner near the changing rooms.  
  
"You asshole, you left me back there! He could have been who we were looking for." She stated. "WHAT!! I've been in here for over an hour now talkin to this cute bird, she's gonna join me for a bite tonight." He answered quickly jerking his thumb at a giggly clerk that was about her age, talking to a customer.  
  
"But if that wasn't you.then... oh BOLLACKS"  
  
She rushed out of the store hurridly. Her stack of clothing thrown into one of the sales clerks arms as she fled. After exchanging numbers with the clerk Edward left, following close at Amy's heels. Her blonde locks flowing as the crowd parted allowing her to storm through. Finally catching up to her Edward grabbed her by her upper arm. Without turning around she stated firmly.  
  
"I'm going back to the office" disappearing in a flash of ight from a gap in the crowd.  
  
Arriving near the golden elevator at the Ministry of Magic she looked around for signs of someone following. Satisfied after finding none she stepped inside smoothing out her clothing. Her heels clicking along the vacant corridor she arrived quickly at her office, sitting down and promptly filling out memos and paperwork. The air surrounding her desk was soon filled with the many paper airplanes taking her letters to their recipients. Feeling that her job was done for the day and everything was completed she walked to the apparation spot and disapparated to her flat with a telltale crack.  
  
~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~  
  
Her days off were nearly as hectic as her work. Showering and dressing quickly she headed off to do her erronds. Sending a few owls at the post and getting things done before attending a match between her favorite Chudley Cannons and the Kenmare Kestrels. Hell had the Cannon's approached her sooner she might be playing Quidditch right now instead of being used by the Ministry. Arriving home after her day out her arms filled with purchases she gasped and dropped them on the porch.  
  
The door was swung wide open, broken glass from it littering the entryway as she cautiously entered her own domicile. Wand drawn she advanced further into her living room. Couch overturned as cushions lay scattered and slashed along the floor with her bed things. Making her way slowly to her bedroom more glass crunched under her boots as the mirror was smashed into the carpeting. A siren in the street alerted her to the muggle police men that had arrived. One of her concerned neighbors had called them after hearing the noise from the burgalars.  
  
Quickly stashing her wand she walked back to her door greeting the policemen.  
  
After all of the investigations she had been through the last few weeks things seemed to be getting back to what should be normal for someone like her. Though there was one thing that was unnerving her.. No suspects. Written on every report from the investigations. They had all landed nil, and it was annoying. To make matters worse her co-workers, namely the secrataries, felt it was their duty to become matchmakers for this young Auror. Despite her many attempts to dodge their requests she ended up being subjected to many nights of muggle and wizard boredome and nervousness. She had to admit it was nice to get her mind off of the odd events and that some of the blokes were actually enjoyable, but she was still plagued with the need of answers. Having visited that same alley trying to find any sign of a death eater she came up short only finding that same homeless mugggle searching for his next bite.  
  
Heaving a sigh of frustration she headed for one of the muggle shops. Smiling as she did some shopping she purchased an outfit for that nights events, yet another blind date. Proceeding to the familiar pub, a bright red head of hair caught her eyes as she was walking though the Leaky Cauldron. Knowing who it was instantly though it had been some time since she had seen him she walked towards him a large smile coming to her lately cross features.  
  
"Charlie??" She called out to the familiar friend.  
  
Hearing a familiar female voice he turned to spot the beauty calling his name. Smiling widly he walked towards her.  
  
"Ames!" He responded. Reaching her he embraced her in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Hey Charl. what're you doin here? Takin a break from the Reservation?" She asked her saphire blue orbs scanning his face.  
  
"Yeah thought I'd do a bit of shopping before the hollidays." He answered before letting her go.  
  
She held up her hands filled with bags and smirked.  
  
"Same here, whaddya say we get a snack huh?"  
  
"Sounds like a great plan" He smiled back at her.  
  
She was so happy, the company of her best friend, another date tonight and a killer outfit. Today was a great day! Locating a small coffee shop at the end of Diagon Alley, Charlie had led her to a cozy small table in the corner as he left to order. They sat chatting for hours about lame dates, pick up lines and before they knew it the sun was setting. She stood to leave as a hand touched hers.. His. But unlike any other time, this time she felt a small tingle. 


	3. Troublesome Tea

Boy that was close, she had nearly walked away. there would have been a price to pay if he lost her. This was a perfect plan. Soon Andrew would have that Auror druid in his clutches, the Dark Lord would be pleased. He'd be moved into the upper ranks, the Inner Circle as he should have been years before, next to Malfoy and the others. There was only a slight problem in his plan. He wanted her for his own. The smell of her mango/pear shampoo, the particular way her robes and clothing hung from her frame in a most attractive manner. Though he was sure she wouldn't admit it, he did keep something from when he broke into her apartment, a certain undergarment, dainty and pink satin.  
  
He'd have to work fast if his plan was to be complete. The potion waited in his pocket to pour into her next cup of tea. It should keep her subdued and at his every command, it was especially made for druids like her.  
  
At least there was no muggle blood in her. he had reasearched her family carefully. Her father was a Gryffindor Head Boy and after graduation married and became an auror. Her mother was a choice Quidditch player for Ravenclaw, a beauty only rivalled by her daughters. The druid side ran along her fathers blood line. Her mum's side was filled with wizard blood, only a muggle here or there, no acutal blood relative of hers. That was what made her so perfect, a pure blooded beauty.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Sitting back down after Charlie offered to buy her another cup of tea she agreed hastily and took the time while he was retrieving the tea to rummage through her clothing purchaces. Tying back her hair she found a cute necklace in one of the bags she fixed it on her neck. Then grabbing the matching bracelet her fingers fidgeted with the clasp as he returned. Setting down the tea he helped her with the clasp, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she noticed his hand still lingering on hers.  
  
"Um, Charlie. is there something you aren't telling me about?" She asked him quickly.  
  
A slight blush coming to his cheeks as he looked into her eyes, watching intently.  
  
"Well. I. I dunno. Ames. I probably should have told you long ago. I fancy you. Was wondering if you fancy me too." He said slowly, the blush continuing to grow deeper in his face.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow at him she took her hand from his. "Charlie Weasley. I.. I. I have to go, I have a date tonight." She stated drinking the tea quickly. He hung his head slightly before his muffled voice asked "Amy, why didn't you answer my question?". Standing up she looked down at him, taking a moment before feeling lightheaded, the alley seeming to spin. Shaking her head lightly she sat back down across from him.  
  
"I didn't answer your question because I. I'm not sure of the answer." She responded. Her bracelet started to give off a faint glow, her eyes became glazed as she continued to look at him.  
  
"Amy?" He asked, a concern noted in his voice.  
  
"Yes Charlie?" She answered in a sort of hollowed tone, her glance becoming vacant not leaving his as her bracelet gave off a brighter glow as the moments passed. He stood up and walked to her side, bending slightly to examine her as she sat. His hand then reached for her bags closing around the handles as he straightened up.  
  
"Come with me." He commanded, his hand reaching to usher her out of her chair. She nodded and stood as he took her hand in his leading the way.  
  
Stopping to glance in a window of a nearby store he glared at his reflection. His Weasley red hair and freakled visage started to contort into a blonde haired green eyed elongated face that he had known all his life. He smiled watching the transformation and continued to lead her on the way.  
  
A pair of sapphire blue orbs opened slowly, looking at her surroundings before trying to move. Not knowing how she had gotten there,or who had led her there, the mystery grew in her head. Last she remembered she was having tea in Diagon Alley with Charlie. She tried to move before finding her limbs tied to. a bed. She was laying on her abdomen as the early moonlight bathed the room. Her golden locks obscured her view of the room, but she could hear someone else moving in the room.  
  
Suddenly a hand, bearing a few light and old burn marks on the fingers brushed the hair from her view. It seemed male and then her eyes widened as they focused on the form kneeling infront of her.  
  
"CHARLIE" She exclaimed before wincing from a pain in her lip, it seemed to be split. Angry at first of his freedom and confused seeing as he was the last one to see her earlier. then concerned as she finally got a glimpse of his face. It was sunken in as if he had missed a few meals. She blinked a few times as she noticed his blue orbs scanning her face.  
  
"They did a number on ya Ames." He said, his fingers quickly working on freeing her from the bindings holding her apendages.  
  
"But . wha." she managed to mutter, speaking through the split in her lip. Preventing her from saying much more. "I've been here a week." Charlie stated turning his head to look out the small window. Bald spots between the flaming locks were visible, someone had hastily cut chunks of hair from his head. His hand running through what was left of his hair before turning to face her again. Freeing her from the bindings he continued to get closer to her.  
  
"You've got a series of cuts and scrapes, pretty sure they used crucio on ya too.. Could hear ya screaming from here, only hoped you weren't dead when they tied you up in here." His concerned filled voice stated softly as he helped her.  
  
Rolling over as she winced from the movement, she assessed the damage they had done to her while she was under the influence of that potion. Holding up her hands to her face she noticed that her wrists were rubbed raw and even bleeding in portions. She couldn't heal herself fast enough.. it was never her better power, she could heal other people. And Charlie looked like he needed it. He would be her only way of getting out of here and she knew that it was one thing she could do to help him. She reached for his hand, looking up to his face, the stubble on his chin making him seem older than he was. His face was filled with a look she hadn't seen since their 5th year. A bright light began to fill the room as the hand holding Charlie's was starting to glow a blinding white light. Her bracelet starting to pulse a faint red light as she healed him.. the scars on his fingers disappearing, his sunken appearance fading slightly. What seemed like an eternity only took a matter of moments to drain the young Auror causing her eyes to roll back into her head leaving her body limp on the bed as she passed out.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Watching her in awe Charlie witnessed his scars dissapearing without a trace. Her actions had explained a lot, this wasn't the first time she had healed him, however this was the first time that he knew of. She had been healing him while they were students, he would fall asleep with an injury and wake to find it better the next morning, she would look as if she had been up all night blaming it on potions homework.  
  
Feeling better than he had all week he reached for his tattered cloak and began to tear at it to make bandages for her wounds. His heart sinking in his chest as he surveyed the damage done to her by those Death Eaters. Cheek swollen, lip split and bleeding, a once long sleeved shirt shredded and many bruises and gashes along her arms replaced the fabric. He cringed thinking of the damage underneath her clothing if this was true to what he could hear from the room. During his time in that room he had taken the time to think about things and look at his life differently. Many failed relationships with women bearing a resemblance to the woman he had treated as a best friend. He had never really thought of their relationship as more than friends until he thought about it and had seen her beaten and bloody when they brought her in the room. The thought of what they did to her could make anyone's blood boil, he wanted justice for this. Her gentle breathing along with the rise and fall of her chest let him know that she was still alive, just sleeping. Reaching for the sheet covering the bed he tucked her in gently, sitting down on the floor next to the bed, his head not far from where he had laid her hand as he started to drift off to sleep. 


End file.
